The Rainbowskit Chronicles
by Cindu Kicetu
Summary: What is it like to be shipped on Earth when you don't want? What is it like to have the Twins always on the way? Well, Rainbowskit is about to find it all! G1. T for the language. R&R please!
1. 1: Are we there yet?

**1.**

**ARE WE THERE YET?**

_Hi there! My name's Cindu Kicetu, but__ you can call me simply Cindu. I've known for a long time but this is my first fiction in English, so be kind with me! This fiction is about Rainbowskit, a femme bot, coming to Earth after she finished the boot camp. Let me introduce you to her. C'mon here Skit! Don't be shy!_

_R.: I ain't shy and you know it Cindu!_

_C.: I know, I know! So… Readers, this is Rainbowskit, aka Skit. Skit, these are the ones reading the chronicles._

_R.: Wow… You're a real celebrity… There's nobody…_

_C.: Yet. Nobody yet! But you'll see, I'm gonna be famous!_

_R.: *scratching her head, unsure* Why am I suspicious about that?_

_C.: Ok that's enough for now! Let's start the chronicles!_

_R.: *sighs* You forgot something…_

_C.: Huh?_

_R.: You don't own any Transformers except for me… And Cogchat, but he's there only once or twice… He doesn't really exist. Nor than all the others from the ship…_

_C.: Ok, ok, we heard you!_

_R.: Gna gna gna! *Runs away, her fingers in her ear plates, sticking out her tongue.*_

_You can find an image of Skit on my profile!!_

* * *

The flashy femme bot was looking through the spaceship's window. She was simply… bored. Now that she had finished the boot camp, she was sent to Earth. Even if she didn't want to. Even if she cried hours and hours in her superior's office. Rainbowskit sighed. She went back to her room too recharge a little bit during the travel.

When she woke up later, she went straight to a window, hoping to see something more interesting than… rocks. She sighed. Still nothing. She cried out desperately. All those asteroids were driving her crazy. An officer ran to her.

- Skit! Are you okay? he asked.

- No! I… Am… BOOOOORED!

The officer rolled his optics and left her alone. Rainbowskit walked in the corridors, mumbling things to herself. She went to the main room to see the captain.

- Cogchat I was looking for you!

- Oh, Rainbowskit! So, how's the trip so far?

- Are we there yet?

Cogchat laughed loudly.

- Heck no we aren't Skit…

- Oh man… How long before we arrive?

- Hum… About three solar cycles.

Rainbowskit turned around to face the captain.

- WHAT?! Meep…

- Ah ah! C'mon Skit, it won't be long! Why don't you try to learn more about where you'll live?

Rainbowskit rolled her optics and went back to her room. There was nothing else to do, so why not? She closed her optics and searched in her processors all the images and videos they gave her before she left Cybertron.

A solar cycle later, she went back to see Cogchat.

- Only two solar cycles left huh?

- Yes Skit. You're pretty grouchy!

- I hate traveling that long… And I want to go home…

- Where are all gone your smiles, and jokes, and stupidities?

- Dunno… Guess I'm not in mood to have fun… Frag… Are we there yet?!

Cogchat busted into laughs in front of a completely desperate Rainbowskit. Skit left the captain and went to the kitchen. She needed some energon. Another Autobot was there, reading an Earth book. She knew he was one of those bots who'd like to be an organic and live on that planet like the other organics. Pitiful, she thought. How could she live somewhere else than Cybertron? Why did she accept to go to the boot camp? Why did she accept to go to Earth? Oh yeah. Because her superior said so. Rainbowskit looked through a window, looked down a second and ran to that window. All the rocks were gone and in the place, there was a planet in front of them. Little. Almost as little as an asteroid. She looked to the information she had. This planet was Pluto. She almost screamed. If Pluto was there, it meant Earth wasn't too far from here. Skit drank her energon and stared running in the corridors.

- Cogchat! COGCHAT! I SEE PLUTO!

- Yes it's Pluto!

- It means we're almost there! This means I'll get out of here soon! This means…

- Calm down Skit! Your processors are beginning to heathen!

A blue mech stepped out of a room to talk.

- Captain? We are approaching Pluto.

- I'm coming. Skit, go back to do something, I don't know, but stay calm. I don't want Prime to have problems when you arrive.

- Okay!

Skit left the two mechs and went to the living room, skipping and singing some Earth song she heard recently at the boot camp. The guy that was in the kitchen was now in the corridor. Skit made him a big smile. The bot scratched his head, totally lost. A few minutes before, she was groaning and now she was dancing… But he had heard some rumours about that femme. Some said she had some processors imperfections, some said that someday a bot smashed her so hard, her internal processors suffered. Still, she was considered as a bot loving to fight and have fun like a child. He shrugged and continued his way. Rainbowskit was now happy.

Later she went to the kitchen to have a meal with the others. She went next to Cogchat.

- Did you see the other planets around, Skit?

- Yes Captain!

- At least…

- Are we there yet?

- You'll be happy. We're arriving a little earlier than we thought.

- REALLY?!

Skit screamed it in the room. All the bot turned to look at her.

- Oopsie! Sorry!

- Rainbowskit you should calm down. You know what happens when you get excited.

- I choke up and fall down… I know Cogchat… But you know what? I'll be with the famous Ratchet so there won't be any problems down on Earth!

- I wouldn't be that sure if I were you… Do you know who your superiors on Earth are?

- Not at all. Why?

- Herr… They didn't tell you…

- Who is it?

- The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

- Who are they?

- You don't know them?

- Nope.

- It's better like this if you want my advice! a mech sitting next to them said.

Skit looked at him and rolled her optics. She didn't care at all. Being on Earth soon would mean she could send a message to the boot camp and ask to come back. Maybe. If she could.

- Cogchat?

- Yes?

- Do you know what will be my job?

- Certainly not scout. With your green flashy paint and your rainbow stripes on the chest plate, you would be really easy to see. No, the twins are in the weapons. I don't know what you'll do…

- Do you think I'll fight?!

- With your combat skills? I hope so!

Rainbowskit clapped her hands giggling. Maybe she could consider the fact that Earth wasn't that bad, finally. If she could fight, this is what was important. Fighting and racing.

During the last solar cycle, Skit turned around Cogchat, asking the same question every five (human) minutes.

- Are we there yet?

And the answer was always the same: Almost. When the captain said yes, she ran to her room to get her stuff and before they entered the atmosphere, she was already in front of the exit, waiting the door to open.

* * *

_That's all for now! I know it's not very long... Hope you enjoyed it anyways! Again, this is my first one in English, please be kind! Maybe you can help me if you see mistakes?_

_R.: Knowing you, there should be a lot…_

_C.: Dear Skit you should know I don't make ANY mistakes in French!_

_R.: That's it. French is not English!_

_C.: Ah sh…_

_R.: Finish your sentence and you blow up._

_C.: Meep… Hem. Let me finish with the readers and I'll show you who's the strongest!_

_R.: …_

_C.: So! Don't forget to give me some feedback! _


	2. 2: Arrival to Earth

2.

ARIVAL TO EARTH

_Here we are, ready for chapter 2! Isn't it beautiful? Thanks for the comments guys (and girls)!_

_R.: Herm... There are no comments._

_C.: Oh. You're true... C'mon! That's baaaad!_

_R.: Suuuuure..._

_C.: Meep._

_R.: Again, she only owns Cogchat and I. _

_C.: They already know it Skitty!_

_R.: You gotta tell it every time Cindu… You should know it._

_C.: Just sh…_

_R.: Finish and you blow up._

_C.: Herm. Let's do that chapter then_

* * *

Weird. That was the first thing she thought about when she got out the ship. Her backpack on a shoulder, she entered the base.

- Hellooo? Someone's here?

No answer. She continued to walk, looking in every open room.

- Anybody home?

This place was really too quiet. She entered a room looking like a kitchen. Someone was there, drinking a cup of hot energon, reading a newspaper.

- Hi! I'm Rainbowskit!

The robot reading look up and down at her then returned to his newspaper.

- Heum… Yeah. Where could I find Optimus Prime?

- In is office.

- And where is it?

The robot shrugged. Right. Now she had to explore more. She left the guy alone. She turned at a corner. She didn't see that yellow fast thing coming right her way. The collision was rough. Rainbowskit fell on the floor.

- Oops, sorry! The yellow one said.

- It's ok. Hem, I'm Rainbowskit…

- Oh, you're the new femme bot!

- Yeah!

- I'm Bumblebee! Are you looking for someone?

- Yes… Optimus Prime…

- He's outside for now. He should be back tomorrow.

- Oh.

- Come with me, I'll show you your room.

Bumblebee took her arm and drew her along the corridor. Rainbowskit saw some bots doing stuff here and there.

- Here it is. You're sharing it with another femme bot. Her name's Heatbeat. She's with Grimlock right now, but she'll be there later today. Hem, what are you supposed to do here?

- Huh… Well they told me my superiors were the Twins… But I don't know much more…

- Let's find them… They're probably sneaking in Ratchet's room…

- Huh?

- You don't know them?

- No.

- They didn't tell you about them?

- No…?

Bumblebee sighed and told Rainbowskit to follow him. They went further and turned a corner. They heard a strange noise coming out of a room. Bumblebee rolled his optics to the roof and entered.

- Guys… Ratchet's gonna kill you…

- And? Just seeing him angry makes us laugh!

- And happy!

Two mechs, a red and a yellow, stood up and faced Rainbowskit. So… These were her superiors… It was… Strange. The Yellow one came to her, turned around her, looking up and down.

- And who are you supposed to be?

- Rainbowskit…

- Oh yeah! You were arriving today…

- Well, I'm Sideswipe the red one said. And this one is Sunstreaker, my twin.

- Nice to meet you… Well, you are… Flashy!

- This is why they told me I couldn't be a scout…

- Great! So we have a new t… friend!

Rainbowskit was more and more sceptical about those guys. That was looking bad. Bumblebee was no more there. She was stuck. She left the room and continued her exploration. She found the living room. The guy who was in the kitchen earlier was there, listening to what organics were calling a TV. He looked at her then returned to the television. Rainbowskit left him alone again. She finally found a way to go outside. She couldn't believe her optics what she saw. She analyzed everything. Nature, it was called. She liked it. Under a three, a big red guy was looking at the clouds. She approached him carefully.

- Hi!

- Hi. You should be the new one.

- Yeah, The name's Rainbowskit!

- Well, nice to meet you Rainbowskit. I'm Ratchet.

- Oh… The Twins are in your room…

- Again… Well… I'll see later what they did… So how do you enjoy the place?

- Well… It's kind of stranger… A lot different from the pictures I saw at the academy… But I like it.

- Have you met a lot of people?

- Hem… Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you and that dude that doesn't talk…

- Probably Prowl. Don't worry. He'll talk to you.

Rainbowskit saw Bumblebee coming. He was waving at her. She ran to him.

- What's on?

- Your roommate just arrived, let's go see her! Said the mech.

- Cool.

She followed Bumblebee inside the base. There was a little blue bot there, talking with a big, big bot, unable to talk correctly. Bumblebee waved at the girl who waved back. She came to them.

- Heatbeat, this is Rainbowskit. Rainbowskit, this is Heatbeat. You're roommates.

- Hey there! Nice to meet you! The little blue mech said.

- Nice to see you too!

- Well, you're a flashy one! Hope you're not a scout!

- Nope… I'll be working with de Twins…

- *sigh* Well… Good luck! Let's go outside!

Rainbowskit spent the rest of the day outside with Heatbeat. The two girls were getting along really well. And they both loved nature. At the end of the day, when she went to bed, she thought about her arrival. Not bad. But still… The so-called Prowl didn't event looked at her at dinner time. Well… She'll find a way to make him talk… She giggled alone in her corner. Heatbeat threw a glance at her and shrugged.

- Good night Heat!

- Good night Skit. And please stop giggling like this, it scares me!

- Sorry!

* * *

_That's it my friends! Hope you liked it! Give me some feedback!_


End file.
